


You make me feel so good

by SennaLil



Series: Linked Universe: Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe - AU, Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slightly - Freeform, Time is a dad, Wild centric, friends - Freeform, hero's spirit, sidlink - Freeform, somehow kinda, warriors is a brat, when is he not, wild is somehow insecure, wild is the cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLil/pseuds/SennaLil
Summary: Time talks about marriage.Wild wants to know how it feels.





	You make me feel so good

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ongoing works but here I am writing something related to one of my favorite AUs: Linked Universe by Jojo on Instagram. Their user is linkeduniverse_au there. Check it out, the work they've done is by far one of the best I've seen in this fandom.  
This one is based on one of their comics and I felt like adding my own interpretation.

Darkness was already setting over the land of Hyrule as the group settled for a rest. The day has been exhausting enough, a majority of tension already falling off their shoulders as they set around a freshly made bonfire with a pot attached above it.  
  
Clashing of armor interrupted the otherwise eerie silence followed by sounds of utter tiredness.  
  
"This armor is a bit much sometimes" Warriors groaned, a displeased expression on his face, eyeing the metal in his hands.  
  
Legend pat his own shoulders, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as he placed his own gear down. "Even without armor, these layers are too much." He muttered, frowning, his hair laying on his shoulders, the pink tips peeking through. Twilight scoffed a little at that, with a "is it really that heavy?" following right after.  
  
Wild, glad he didn't wear any armor on a daily basis, was already cooking a meal, knowing that his friends were probably on the edge of starving.  
  
Quietly he could hear Wind saying "this is the reason why I don't wear any" to which Hyrule just deadpanned, that Wind thought it would look cool just the other day. Wild smiled a little bit at that. This was somehow family. His family.  
  
Something he never really had after waking up in the shrine of resurrection.  
  
He shook his head slightly, eyes focused on the pot in front of him. He had it now and that's what counted.  
  
More clashing of armor was heard, much louder and heavier. It was Time, who was putting his metal gear down beside him, relaxation slowly growing in his features.  
  
Something shiny blinked in the faint light of the bonfire, catching attention. "Never thought of you as an accessory type, old man." Warriors snarked behind him, chuckling quietly. "So what kind of mystical ring is that?"  
  
Time, at first a bit baffled, slowly fixed the shiny object on his left hand. A fond expression made it into his eye. "Ah well... This... Is the most valuable item in my possession." He said, voice soft, a longing smile on his lips. "It's powerful magic."  
  
Several gasps were heard to which Time just laughed a bit. "Well... it's not magic as you know it. But it does represent something far greater."  
  
The realization filled Warriors. "Look at this! The old man is hitched!" He laughed. "That's the prettiest shackle I've ever seen" He grabbed Time's hand, smirking into his face.  
  
Time grinned. "Shackle?" But had to chuckle himself. "Well, yes, I got a missis." He smiled at the thought of her.  
  
More gasps and numerous exclaims of "You are married?" And "when do we meet her?" Were heard in the forest to which Time just laughed even more. "Is it so hard to believe?"  
  
Wild, who was rather quiet during the whole thing, interrupted their chatter by chiming that dinner was ready.  
  
Despite their different personalities, all the heroes had one thing in common.  
  
The love for good food.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening, Time and Wild were sitting a bit away from the others. Wild had wrapped his arms around his knees, deep in thought.  
  
There was a question on his mind but his anxiety got the better of him.  
  
At first, he was rather anxious about the elder, almost feared him. He was surrounded by a powerful but calming aura. But Time slowly grew to his heart over their long journey they already have spent together, though he had still huge respect for him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Wild opened his mouth. "S-so... What is it like?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing what exactly he was implying.  
  
Time looked at him, eyebrows lifted. "Marriage?" He asked back, but Wild just shook his head, long hair flowing over his back. "Love." He just said, suddenly realizing what he wanted to know so badly.  
  
Time held his chin thoughtfully. "Well... Love is something beyond every magical thing you may know. It... it's unconditional." He looked at his ring, a sigh slipping through his lips. "She... She loves me for who I am. Not for my status of a hero. She makes me feel weak and strong at the same time, grounds me when I'm upset. She makes me happy..."  
  
Wild nodded at that, understanding. Suddenly something red flashed before his eyes, followed by a smirk and glowing golden orbs.  
  
_You are indeed the man I thought you were!_  
  
_You can do it! Stay strong!_  
  
_But I'm sure you will be fine! I believe in you, Link!_  
  
Wild grew hot red at the voice, feeling flustered and something strange built up in his stomach. He looked down but couldn't prevent himself from smiling.  
  
"Is there someone you like?" Wild looked baffled. He hastily shook his head, choking a quiet 'no' out. Hearty laughter left Time's throat. "Liar." He said.  
  
"Tell me about them." The elder demanded. "Love can help you to perform the unexpected after all."  
  
Wild sighed. "I-it's the fish prince." He stuttered, not knowing how his senior would react.  
  
Time's smile only stretched. "I once knew a Zora. That folk is surely something else." He looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
Wild's anxiety grew, as he wrapped his arms around his legs tighter, head laying down on his knees. The sudden urge to cry crept into his heart. He didn't know where this was coming from.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he buried his face deeper into his kneecaps, a trembling breath leaving his lips.  
  
A startle went through his body, as he felt a hand on his shoulder, somehow comforting him. "It's okay. If he makes you feel special, then there is nothing wrong with that, Wild. I'm sure he likes you too."  
  
Wild only shrugged at that, not quite trusting his voice right now.  
  
"Don't fret. Love may be confusing but it's something beautiful. Love can hurt, yes. But love has also its bright sides. Every one of us deserves that basic kind of happiness. Don't let anyone take that away from you."  
  
Wild nodded slightly, almost not noticeable. He lifted his head, a single tear leaving his eyes. "Promise me you don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't." Time smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Wild croaked out, voice somehow hoarse. He tried to subdue a yawn but failed. Dark circles around his eyes were visible.  
  
"Go to bed. I will do the first watch, okay?"


End file.
